seth's love story
by astridmontage
Summary: the day seth had to catch the bus changed his life for the better. the day georgia caught the bus changed her life without her even knowing. A seth imprinting story.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hi every one! so this is my first fanfiction story ever so i really don't know what i'm doing. I would really appreciate it if you could please review and give me some advice with my story. If it's that bad i want to know because then i wont continue to write it.**

**so please please find it in your heart to take a few seconds to review and help a fellow fanfictioner out!**

**with out further ado, ladies and gentlemen, i give you, my first ever,fanfiction... story! **

**whoop whoop!**

Chapter 1

Seth's pov

Emily's house was visible from where I was now emerging from the forest surrounding it. I had just finished patrol and had traded off with Leah.

When I reached the backdoor I hesitated, I kind of didn't want to enter. Ever since Jacob imprinted on Nessie and stuff with the Volturi went away, Emily's house was now more than ever filled with lovey couples.

Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachael. Quill would also be there with Claire.

Although technically there are still two packs we don't really acknowledge it. Sam and Jake only ever use their Alpha command when it's completely necessary and they generally agree on most things so there's no need for any more fights.

Eventually the smell of Emily's cooking coaxed me into the house. I walked in to see Kim sitting on Jared's lap watching TV, Quil was on the floor playing with Claire who was now five and I could distinctly hear the sound of two lovers making out upstairs in the spare bedroom, probably Paul and Rachael.

Don't get me wrong, I love them both but it seemed that they were always going at it, which made Jake furious. I laughed mentally of the thought of Jake when he found out he was getting Paul for a brother-in-law someday.

I ignored all the couples and went to find what delicious treat Emily had baked today. I followed the hall into the kitchen but paused before entering.

I peeked around the corner to see Emily chopping vegetables for dinner while Sam hugged her from behind and planted small kisses on the back of her neck.

"I love you" he whispered and Emily turned around and he kissed her on the lips after she replied, "I love you too"

I really didn't want to interrupt that moment so I turned on my heel and headed for the front door to leave.

I ran home in my human form because I knew Leah was in wolf form and I didn't want her to see the images I had just seen of Sam and Emily. I was hard enough for her already and also the truck I had inherited from my dad was being serviced by Jake and I wouldn't have it back until tomorrow afternoon.

That meant I either had to run home from school or catch the bus. Urrrgh, I hated both options but that was something would have to deal with.

Georgia's pov

Beeep Beeeep Beeeeep!

My alarm clock startled me from my much needed sleep.

In perfect timing and almost in agreement with my alarm clock my mother burst through the door.

"Georgia! Up. Now!" she said with a smile on her face as she fake scolded me.

"It's only a school day!" I say with a groan

"Your right, it's only school, who really cares about that? Even though you're in your senior year!" my mother said sarcastically

"All right all right! I'll get dressed and be down in a minute" my mother eyes me off to make sure then turns and leaves my room.

Breakfast time is important to my parents as it's the only meal we share together. They own the convenience store down the road so they choose their work hours; they start late and finish late. I work at the store some week-ends if I'm looking for extra cash, but I find the work tedious.

I'm generally an anti-social person, so having to talk to customers is a hard ask.

I pull on some denim skinny jeans, my black high-top converses and a cream tight-knitted jumper. I wasn't in the mood to look nice today.

Downstairs my dad was at the table reading the paper while my mum served up the bacon and eggs.

"Finally! Our daughter decides to join us" he exclaims and I smile

"You better eat quickly, dear, it took you awhile to wake up this morning and I don't want you to miss the bus. We never had this much trouble waking your sister up" mom said as I gulped down my breakfast.

"Alright, I'm going, have fun at the store today" I yell back to them as I grab my bag and bolt out the front door. I hear yells wishing me a great day as I run to my bus stop.

I make it just in time as the bus is pulling away. perfect! Just in time as usual. I do I little victory dance in my head and climb into the bus.

"I almost took off without you Georgia" Larry the bust driver says to me

"Sorry Larry it want happen again" I say as I go to take my seat next to my best friend, Grace, towards the back.

"You say that every time!" Larry said with his hearty laugh

I turn back to smile at him and when I turn back around something catches my eye, there's a new guy on the bus and not just any guy! He looked like he was part of the Quileute gang. He looks so out of place, un- like everyone else on the bus he looks close to full Quileute. Not to mention how amazingly hot he was!

Even though he was staring out the window I could tell he had an amazing face, I let my eyes trail down and noticed he had an amazing chest as well. His muscles where practically bursting out of his plain white shirt.

I couldn't help staring as I walked past his seat, not that he noticed he continued to look out the window.

I sat down with a sigh next to Grace who was chatting over the front of the seat to our friends Rachelle and Tiarna.

Grace was my best friend and has been ever since eighth grade. She was shorter than me and had an Italian heritage and all the Italian good looks. She was naturally tanned, had long brown hair that was constantly straight and dark brown eyes that could capture a poor guys heart with ease.

"I hope that was a sigh of how happy you are that you are now in my company" she said in her fake annoyed voice which broke me from my day dream of the guy only a few seats in front of me.

"Uh?" was my brilliant response

"Never mind. Honestly sometimes you are so blonde it hurts" she said with a smile and continued her conversation with our friends in front of us.

Well I am blonde! I felt like saying but left it. I was the classic idea of beauty; tall, blue eyes and blonde hair. Or should I say I was the classic idea of Barbie, to rebel against it I got my hair cut a while back, so I know have short, curly above shoulder length hair.

I hated any one to think I was a ditzy blonde. Grace always said I looked very "Dianna Agron" this way, referring to how her character on glee also now had short hair like mine.

For the rest of the drive to school I thought more about the guy I had seen, my friends didn't really notice that I wasn't paying attention. That's what I meant about being anti-social; I usually let every-one else do the talking, I just couldn't be bothered to half the time.

The bus pulled into the school and everyone departed I tried to search the crowed for the boy but he was no- where in sight.

**soooooo there it is, my first chapter of my first story! please review to tell were i could improve and were i'm doing well. thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Georgia pov  
>The day seemed to whizz past and before I knew it I was back to waiting for the bus to pick me up and take me home.<p>

Grace had gone today due to _period cramps _but I knew it was just an excuse to skip a bit of school so she could hang out with her boyfriend, Tim.

Tim had already graduated from school and was twenty-four, while Grace and I were only seventeen. (Well I was soon to be eighteen)

Their relationship made me uncomfortable, it wasn't as though he was abusive to her in any way, he was just a looser that she could do so much better than.

But if I tried to tell her this she would shut me down saying I was only jealous because I didn't have a boyfriend myself.

Just then the bus rolled in to collect all the students it had to take home that afternoon. My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed the boy from this morning climb into the bus first. I was so shocked that by the time I had recovered I was the last one to board the bus.

Great, my moment of astonishment has cost me my seat! I board the bus and scan the seats to see if any are available.

"Last on again are we, Georgia?"

I smile at Larry "You have to keep up what's expected of you Larry"

I continue on my search for a seat and find one; the only problem is who I would have to share the seat with.

Sitting on the window seat is the boy from this morning, every bit as glorious as I remembered.

I clear my throat and politely ask if the seat is taken

He slowly turns to me; at first he looks slightly annoyed but as soon as our eyes lock on to each other's his expression changes. He looks at me with a look no one's ever given me before, I couldn't really tell what it was to be honest.

He looked at me like I was the most beautiful and precious thing he'd ever seen, like he was ready to jump in front of a moving van to save me, if I was his own personal sun.

He gazed me until the bus stated driving, then he moved into action.

"No, not at all! Please sit!" he moved his bag off the seat and I sat down feeling slightly intimidated even though he seemed nice enough.

"I'm Seth, by the way, Seth Clearwater"

"oh, hi, I'm Georgia Marsh" he seemed really nice…. So far.

"so what level are you in" he asked. He was making light conversation, which was nice.

"I'm a senior, what about you?" I might as well play his game.

"I'm a senior too, I'm 19 but I was away a lot last year so I didn't graduate. How old are you?"

"I'm 17, but my birthday is in two months"

We talked a lot and found out we actually had a lot in common. His favourite colour is blue, so is mine, he only had one older sister, so did I, my favourite food is lasagne, so is his.

We kept talking until we reached my stop. It surprised me how much I was talking, I don't usually open up to people like this. He was just so easy to talk to, he made me laugh and he actually seemed to be interested in what I was saying.

"Well this is my stop" I sighed, I really wouldn't have minded staying and talking a bit longer.

"Oh great! Me too" he said with a smile

"Really? You didn't get on here this morning though"

"Yeah I did! I got on before you because you obviously have issues with waking up early in the morning" he joked.

"So how come you don't usually catch the bus?" I asked as we hopped off the bus and started walking towards our houses.

"Well I usually drive in the truck I inherited from my dad, but it had to be serviced"

"Inherited?" I said with a frown

"Um yeah, my dad past away nearly five years ago and he left it to me" well that just made things incredibly awkward.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine. It was a long time ago. I'm in a good place with it all now" he said with a small, sad smile. We turn the corner into my street as it started to rain, of course! Sunny days in La Push were very rare.

"Come on" I said and grabbed his hand " We'll make a quick dash to my house" he looked surprised by my gesture but he smiled and started to run, pulling me behind him.

I squealed the whole way until we came to my house.

"This house" I yelled over the rain that was coming down heavy now.

I pulled him up my porch steps and turned to him, " do want to come in and wait out the rain?" I asked.

"As truly tempting as that sounds I have to get home, I have to collect something from a family friends"

"Oh ok, well I'll see you tomorrow. Will you be on the bus again?"

"No I'm actually collecting my truck the family friend I'm visiting, he's a mechanic" he explained "but, if you wanted I could come past and pick you up for school tomorrow morning, if you wanted"

I wanted to scream HELL YEAH! But I kept it small "that would be great!" I couldn't help the giant smile that came to my lips.

"Great! Well, bye" I don't know if I imagined it but he looked hesitant to leave me.

"Yeah bye!" I watched him disappear down the street before I went inside. I replayed the events of that afternoon in my head all night.

The way he had stared at me was weird yet slightly pleasing, I made me so excited.

I didn't realise how late it had gotten until I heard my parents car pull up in the driveway, meaning they were home from work.

Not wanting to talk to them I went straight to bed so I could fall asleep in blissful peace.


End file.
